Memory of Tomorrow
Amanda Schull as Kirk Acevedo as Todd Stashwick as Emily Hampshire as Barbara Sukowa as |guests = Tom Noonan as Brooke Williams as Demore Barnes as Alisen Down as Andrew Gillies as Joey Klein as Madeleine Stowe as |co-stars = |previous = |next = }} "Memory of Tomorrow" is the thirteenth episode and second season of 12 Monkeys. It is also the twenty-sixth episode overall. The episode was written by Terry Matalas and directed by David Grossman. It first aired at 9:00 p.m. on July 18, 2016 on Syfy. Synopsis Cole and Railly try to find peace living in the past. When a mysterious woman with apocalyptic visions of the future, tells Cole it's not over, he must do the unthinkable to save the world.http://www.pogdesign.co.uk/cat/12-Monkeys/Season-2/Episode-13 Timeline 1959 Cole and Railly are living together happily in the house of cedar and pine. They exchange Christmas gifts and Railly tells Cole she is pregnant. Later Cole sees time itself freeze for a brief period, immobilizing everyone but himself and an apparition of a woman who warns him "it's not over." When this temporal anomaly repeats, Cole finds himself at the gate of an insane asylum. Inside the asylum, he finds the woman, Lillian, who tells him that Ramse failed to stop the Witness and time is still collapsing. She tells him to go to the Pine Barrens and bring back what he finds there. In the Pine Barrens, he sees a Red Forest tree and red temporal storms. He brings a red leaf back to Lillian, who tells him he that if he ingests the leaf, he can project his mind back to any point in his past and take control of his own body at that time. She tells him to use this power to return to 1957 and prevent the final paradox. When he hesitates, realizing this means his relationship with Railly will be erased, she says "Death can be undone, love cannot." She also warns him not to go to Titan in 2045 to save Ramse. Later that night, Railly confronts Cole, having mistaken his preoccupation and worry about the paradox for hesitation about their child. He reaffirms his commitment to her and their unborn baby. While Railly is sleeping, he writes a message on the house wall: "1957-1959 This was home." Drinking tea brewed from the Red Forest leaf, he finds himself in a place apparently outside time. He returns to various moments in his past, including just before his first meeting with Railly and a conversation with Ramse. He briefly sees the Witness in the place outside time, and then returns to 1957. 1957 Cole, having taken control of his earlier self's body, confronts Charlie just before the latter is about to paradox Melinda. Cole says goodbye to Railly, then shoots Charlie dead. 2045 When Charlie is killed, Cole and Railly are automatically splintered from 1957 to 2045. Jones has been revived, since Cole's changing the timeline prevented the temporal storms from killing her. She briefly recounts the year she spent alone since everyone else left for Titan, during which she fought off scavengers and acquired a dog. She then uses the time machine to transport all of them to Titan to save Ramse, setting the machine to automatically splinter them back after a set period. Once near Titan, they ask Jennifer to convince her Daughters to help them attack Titan. She gives a rousing speech full of movie references, which fails to move them. She then calls them cowards and says she will go to Titan without them. This causes them to follow her. Arriving at Titan, they attack the Witness's followers before the latter can massacre Ramse's group, killing most of them. Ramse tortures the remaining ones for information on the Witness's whereabouts, but all they say is "the Witness is safe." Ramse begins to slaughter them but Cole stops him. Jones recognizes Titan's towers as the work of her ex-husband Elliot. She realizes the entire city is a giant time machine and that it is preparing to splinter. Most of the party flees, but Ramse is determined to find the Witness and goes deeper into the facility. After apologizing to Jennifer for killing her future self, Deacon is set upon by Army acolytes and apparently stabbed to death. A mysterious man impersonating an Army member tells Ramse to follow him. While trying to escape, Jennifer shoots one of Titan's splintering beams, which malfunctions and splinters her away. To Cole's surprise and joy, Railly remembers their life together in 1959, despite the fact that that timeline was erased when Cole stopped the final paradox. He turns to follow Ramse but she pleads with him to leave him and escape with her. Just as they are about to do so, Railly is captured by Army members and is splintered away along with Titan, leaving Cole behind. Whitley, Adler, Hannah, and the Daughters are left at the edge of the crater where Titan used to be, while Cole and Jones are automatically splintered back to the temporal facility; however, Railly is not. A furious Cole orders Jones to find what period Railly was taken to. The mysterious man brings Ramse to Olivia, who has visibly aged compared to her 2016 self. The man tells Ramse that Olivia no longer works for the 12 Monkeys. She tells him that she is taking him to see his son; a flashback reveals she found Sam when he was accidentally splintered away in Meltdown. 1917 Jennifer splinters in from 2045, landing in a trench during WWI, in the middle of a battle. French soldiers find her and demand to know what she is doing. Taken by surprise, she asks in French whether she can use their telephone and toilet. 2163 Railly is brought before a vast congregation of hooded Army members. A tall, hooded figure greets her. He puts back the hood, revealing himself as the Pallid Man. She accuses him of being the Witness, but he replies that the Witness is more special than himself, Railly, or Cole--the child of two travelers, born outside of time. To her horror, he tells her that she is pregnant with the Witness: the unborn child she and Cole conceived in 1959, who was not erased despite Cole's undoing that timeline. He then leads the Army members in hailing her as "Mother." 2045 Jones determines that Titan splintered to 2163. She warns Cole that they have no idea what awaits him in that time, but he vows to go there and bring Railly back. He then splinters to 2163. Production Notes Gallery 213Recap1.png 213Recap2.png 213Recap3.png 213Recap4.png 213Recap5.png 213Recap6.png 213Recap7.png 213Recap8.png 213Recap9.png 213Recap10.png 213Recap11.png 213Recap12.png 213Recap13.png 213Recap14.png 213Recap15.png 213Recap16.png 213Recap17.png References ----